narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Takashi Kosuda
Zaraikou, your character's looking really good, but there are a few things that might be problematic: *Ring - only Akatsuki (and your Swordsmen) wear rings. *Having some powerful ninjutsu and puppets- a bit OP. *Using Chiyo's puppets- they're really a bit too powerful. *Chikamatsu 10 puppet technique. My character has eight arms and can't even wield a puppet with less than one hand. This is quite OP. *How did he get puppets belonging to Chiyo, Sasori and Kankuro? Even if they haven't been destroyed, after 80 years they would be pretty worn out and maybe even destroyed... Shingihoutai | Talk Page 22:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree on several points with Shingihoutai, the Ninjutsu and Puppets, seem a bit too much, especcially since Puppeteers can not perform hand-seals while controlling puppets, even less so 10 Puppets, these Puppets being from the Chikamatsu Puppet Technique, that controls 10 at the same time. Along side this factor being pointed out, it seems that what Shingi is pointing out, is also correct, how would the puppets intact? I doubt they would be in 'performance' shape. I enjoy the character very much. I just don't want to see these many factors on a character that is VERY well written. The character overall, has a few flaws, these being the issues with the puppets and being far too versatile with abilities, due to Puppeteers focusing all their might into puppets, I find it doubtful they could pull off getting other techniques to a high-skill level. Sincerely, Bombadcrow666 23:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) well first of all i understand ur concerns and i will point out to u my statement. 1) this not an akatsuki ring just a normal ring with the sand kanji symbol on it no connection to eithergroup just for accessory purpose. 2) Ninjutsu is for alternative fightning purposes as do not wish to restrict to only puppets and trying to be creative not being restricted to one aspect of ability, as ninjutsu will be used not along puppet technique but i can decrase the number of ninjutsu. 3) okay i can remove chiyo's puppet and i will create my alternative puppets 4) these are my own version of puppets based on the original designs and thus they r not their puppets just linked them to the pages cause was to lazy to create new puppet page, and also changed the names to reflect this point, thus they stya unless said otherwise. i was going to write out the history section before u didn't even give me a chance to write anyways no problem. 5) like i said puppet master and thus has learned to control puppets up to ten on each finger this is also ilussitrated on the naruto fanon Any number of chakra strings can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet. Both Chiyo and Sasori demonstrated the ability to control entire puppets perfectly using just one string. While most puppeteers would normally be able to control ten puppets at most (one per finger). 6) as seeing how many factors u have pointed out before i even made my charcters history section or abilities i am afraid i dont want to be a puppet user anymore since can't be versetile in battle and thus removing the puppet aspect of this character and reducing him to just an ordinary puppet maker and regular shinobi like the rest of my chars. (1)I agree with you on the ring, just an accesory and I had no problems with that in the least. I understood what you meant by listing it. (2) Decresing the number was fine, I just don't want to see a Puppeteer being so skilled in multiple fields, I get that you are trying to be creative, and I wasn't trying to be cruel / mean in my criticism. And I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to dampen your creative idea. (3) Creating your alternative puppets was fine, keeping the puppets of Chiyo, would have been good, but I see that I should have waitied for you to make a reasonable history background, listing why you would have them in the first place. (4) that's fine, and again, I should have waited for the history page, I was too hasty in my criticism, for that I apologize. (5) I can understand what you mean, by using multiple puppets, but if you notice, that Chiyo was VERY old, and it took her a long time to learn to control all 10 at the same time and with such skill. As for Sasori, he had a 'cheat' to let him use 100's of Puppets at the same time, and I'm sure he could manipulate 10 alone, like Chiyo did, but for other people, who have not lived that long, I doubt could pull it off without experience or a device similiar to what Sasori used. And seeing at how young Takashi was, I doubt he could have pulled that off, unless he was a prodigy of puppets. (again I should have waited for the history) (6) I wish you wouldn't have been so quick to presume we could not have atleast talked this out to a middle ground of some sort, and hope you haven't taken any offense to the crticisim I have given. (which I assume you have) I ask one thing, is that you wait for me and Shingi to talk to you in Chat / Pm, before continueing to go on with your character... I am sorry for trying to squander your character, as you make me sound to which I reliased I was... Just please, before you go on, and toss the idea of a Puppet Master out the window, could you talk to us first? Bombadcrow666 02:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC)